For The Sake of Gaia!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Regent Cid hires a mysterious Mercenary to kidnap Princess Garnet. With war threatening to engulf the world what is the mysterious blond mercenary's connection? What and who is he after? And why does he speak as if he is not a native to this world?
1. Thee Mercenary!

For The Sake of Gaia

0  
Naruto x Garnet 

0  
Story Start  
0  
 _  
_

 _The sky was thickly blanketed by dark, stormy clouds that were just part of the ferocious weather contributing to the violet waves. Waves rose only to curl and crash back into its lower mass. Foam was laced atop of the violent waters, a sign of constant crashing. Such violence. Within the waters was a small boat with a sail becoming tattered and the rest of the body becoming chipped._

 _The small ship was then pushed off the wave by a bossy wind, and it flew and landed gruffly back on the water. The two females inside were struggling to keep the ship and course steady. One of the females appeared to be a little girl, with raven hair and brown eyes that were almost black, complimenting fair skin. She appeared to be a little less than six-years-old. Fear was in her wide eyes and she seemed to struggle to keep her hood on for a moment, thought more concerned with the confusion and terror that was going on. The other female resembled the younger, only looked far older. She was struggling to keep the ship on course, her eyes widened and mouth opened-to scream?_

The fair skinned woman awoke from the nightmare with a jolt and gasp. She rubbed her deep brown eyes and moved the raven hair from her forehead. She stared out the window she had fallen asleep in front of. She stood up from the chair she was seated in and moved closer towards the partially opened window for a better breath of fresh. She caught sight of a flock of white birds soaring, watching them fly to freedom with a longing gaze.

Her slender arms reached for the windows and she closed it, sighed, and pulled herself away from it, her dress rustling from the movement. She moved in front of a full-length mirror-just for some last-minute check-ups to be sure that she looked okay. She wore a long white dress, flowing, and designed with blue-green threads, mostly on the top of her gown, making an intricate pattern on an elegantly simple dress. She wore a small little headdress of silver that had a small pattern of what looked like flowers. Her hair was tied in a very low ponytail a little below her waist, the holder of the ponytail being of gold-craft. All throughout the castle preparations were being made for the festival.

The afternoon proceeded with the sun slowly dipping, letting the blue-sky age, with a rich golden hue of sunlight illuminate the landscape with a visual array of dazzling colors. He was lazily sitting upon the top of a sky-vessel as it puffed out ivory clouds. Unlike how many stories portray a lack of inertia or the fact there was a lot of noise is space despite the fact it wasn't true the young man on top of the ship had a particular ability that allowed him to stay on top of the vessel. He was there because of the special mission given to him by Regent Cid.

With a yawn he stretched and went further up, sticking to the vessel by focusing the energy known as chakra to his feet. Putting his hand over his face to protect from the harsh stinging winds he caught site of a majestic Alexandria. The City that shared the same name of the summon creatures, whether by the name Eidolon or Espers those holy creatures were often the most powerful of the summons. Naruto decided to head inside the Prima Vista, the name of the vessel with the mermaid front piece with gracious wings.

He came inside and noticed members of Tantalus were gathered. The grunts were tired and out of breath. Marcus, a red bandanna wearing man dressed more fit for a pirate and there was Cinna, a chunky and bare-belly chef looking guy with a hammer. Then there was the large bearded man of red-orange hair. Apparently the meeting was set to go.

"All right, Baku started after laughing, with a seriousness sliding in and erasing the traces of his brief merriment. "Let's get this meeting started already." Baku had walked across the room, to the door, and into the other room. Blank, an orange hair and dust topped young man (the most capable of the grunts as far as Naruto was concerned) entered the room. They all then moved straight into the room Baku had entered. The meeting began. He sat at a table, everyone gathered 'round-distanced, but still they were gathered. Baku had a model of Alexandria castle in front of him, he held up a hideous doll that was loaned to him by Cinna. It was a doll of the Princess or so was said.

"Okay, here's the plan. Tantalus, the most infamous band of daring thieves (that's us) is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria.'' Naruto lightly snorted and rolled his eyes.''Our mission: To kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet."

"I'll take it from here, so listen up!" Cinna stood up and pulled out a mini-version of the Prima Vista. "Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria, and when it does we'll put on our costumes and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead."

"Leave the actin' to me. Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Mr. Uzumaki over there.'' Marcus jerked his finger to the blond standing off to the side. He wasn't a member of Tandalus, it was just a simple job to which Naruto needed an air vessel which he lacked.

"I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers." Blank pulled out an oglop-an annoying type of bug found all over Gaia. He frowned in disgust at the creature before putting it back in a jar within a pouch he carried with him. "I can't stand oglops! But, I'll manage so don't worry about me. Then that'll be your cue, Uzumaki."

''Okay.'' he nodded.

"That's right," Baku grinned. "You're going to kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet."

Down and below in the city there wasn't a single person that didn't notice or stare at the flying vessel in awe. Wide eyes and fingers pointed. One little person in particular with large yellow eyes and a bad ass hat in particular stood out. He was a preadolescence, maybe about nine or ten years of age with puffy striped pants and blue jacket. His face though was shrouded in a cloud of darkness.

Adjusting his hat and clutching his ticket he started heading north to the narrow street, not all quite sure where to go. Confidence had barely begun to settle within the little guy when he suddenly he felt a sharp impact from behind that deterred his balance. He fell forward on his belly, his ticket slipping from the grasp of his ruby-gloved hand. He closed his eyes and the brief pain and shock evaporated, then he heard a soft voice from behind. It was a girl's voice, by the sound of it. A young girl.

"Oops, sowwy! Are you awight?"

He got himself up, and looked at the girl. His eyes didn't allow him to express himself well, but he was trying to express that he wasn't angry. All he knew that he was 'different' from most people and it took effort to express himself. It was the look in people's eyes that said it all.

"Here, you dwopped your ticket!" She said and she handed it to him. He took if from her, thought of saying thanks, but she was off with a small "Bye-bye" as a parting.

He took a few more steps down the street, kids passing by him as he tried to ask one of them for help. Then once more he smacked into another person ''Oww! Why you-get outta my way!" It was a boy, probably about his age, and he sounded gruff. The pointy-hat kid got up, looked around but the only glimpse he got of this person was the back of him, not bothering to turn around and help him up or apologize.

The pointy-hat kid had eventually come to a guy named Mick after deciding to wander around and such. Mick told him to go to the Town Square and go to the ticket booth, which was in a large tent. He thanked the man called Mick and hurriedly went on his way to the tent. The Ticketmaster was there and greeted him merrily. "Can I help you, son?"

"Uh..umm," started the timid little one. So excited at being so close to seeing the play he couldn't even respond 'Yes, sir,' so he just silently showed the man his ticket. However, to the kid's dismay, the Ticket Master frowned and looked over the card as if it had something troubling on it. "What's this!" Said the Ticketmaster. "There's something odd about this ticket. Why, it's another fake! I've seen so many today."

The child as he hung his head in despair. Fake? Why would someone do something as horrible as sell him a fake ticket? I hadn't done anything to deserve it. "Now, now," a voice broke in to his sorrow. The Ticketmaster continued, "I know just how you must feel. Here, I'll give you these. Do try and cheer up." The Ticketmaster gave him some cards. Well, this cheered him up a little. He wasn't very good, only playing a few times mostly with grandpa, but with more cards surely he would get better.

The little traveler couldn't help but feel a little dejected. Disappointment filled him as he wondered the alleyway.

"Hey, you! Shrimp!" called a familiar voice. "You're the one with the phony ticket aint'cha?" It was that rat kid that ran into him and didn't apologize! "I saw the ticketmaster tell you it was fake!" The rat-kid smirked.

The young mage admitted it was fake.

"Ha, I knew it! Hey, I'll let ya see the show...if you become my slave! So, what do ya say?"

"All...right." The young mage was a bit uncertain. But, then again, it's not like he had anything to loose and he really wanted to see that show. And he doubted that the little kid wasn't serious as meaning a literal sleeve. "Awesome!" Said the rat-kid. "Now for you're first assignment."

Night soon fell and while Naruto's clone took his place Naruto looked around town. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw some kid with a bad ass hat and a rat kid scrambling across the roofs. He sighed and continued going about the business of buying items. He couldn't help it, but he sensed something was amiss besides the kidnapping plot of course. Though he was soon shooed off as the only people who could have their shops opened were those with prime seats. The show would be starting soon. So he quickly went about to getting in place. As he closed in the sound of audience clapping filled his ear.

At the show, or the outskirts, Vivi the black mage and Puck, the name of the rat boy slinked behind the last row of chairs, behind the nobles. As they turned around to situate themselves and finally gaze at the stage-on-the-ship, the orchestra ceased it's practice and the audience clapped. Vivi and Puck clapped along with the crowd.

Above on the balcony, where the royal throne was holding a large woman in colorful adornments, was a smaller chair next to it, which sat the delicate Princess Garnet. Her head was lowered in a growing sorrow. She already had a plan. The princess lifted her head and briefly glanced at the Prima Vista. As she made up her mind to escape upon the ship she couldn't help but think about breaking the heart of her mother and her people.

Steiner watched as the orchestra started flipping through pages to finally start the show. The audience was clapping. He smiled. Surely the princess must have been excited considering how the performance seemed to be on the forefront of her mind. He looked at her, to absorb in her reaction at it beginning to start. He was shocked to see her sad expression, mingled with a small tinge of anger. His face dropped. However, he recollected himself. Deciding that she would surely cheer up when the performance began.

Steiner rose his sword, the reflection slid off the silvery side. The signal to begin. The orchestra's music suddenly resounded and fireworks went off and confetti snowed the audience. The orchestra's pit lifted to display a stage with a scene of a castle. Queen Brahne was quite taken with the music, she rose from her seat and danced with the utmost glee.

The music and excitement ended, leaving Vivi and Puck wide-eyed and wondering what more amazing things were to come. Then, onto the stage stepped a purple-bearded man dressed in a fancy and colorful robe. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he began. "Tonight's story takes place long, long ago. Princess Cornelia is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle only to be captured by her father, King Leo..."

Naruto finally relieved his clone of its duty. He caught sight of the raven haired beauty. 'She seems...sad.' he couldn't help but noted.

''Oi, mercenary. The show's about to start!' one of the Tantalus members called out to him.

With a nod informing the other man that he heard Naruto went about getting into character.


	2. The Escape!

For The Sake of Gaia

0  
Naruto x Garnet

0  
Story Start  
0

The lights were dim as Naruto hurried to his position, and the boys waiting in the wings, quickly prepared for the play, and everything that would follow. A spotlight focused in on them; Naruto was knelt on one knee, head low over an exposed blade with Cinna and Blank either side of him.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother!" Blank said with theatrical sadness. "Marcus! Thou hast lost even they love!"

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shaft thou live?" Cinna added.

Naruto took his queue, pushing up of his knee to raise the sword high in one hand like a war bacon. "For the sake of our friend, let us bury our steel into the heart of the wrenched King Leo!"

Simultaneously, his comrades shouted "Aye!"

At a practised pace, the trio ran onto the main area of the stage where thunder was roaring, and lightning flashing in the backdrop behind the cardboard castle. From the castle entrance they rounded to where Marcus was standing opposite King Leo, two rhino guards at his flanks.

"We shall back thee, Kinsman!" Blank cried out. Marcus shook his head in disagreement.

"Pray, sheath thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" he replied, his eyes never leaving his enemy.

"Nay, kinsman!" Cinna said. "For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"

"What ho?" King Leo laughed. "Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the King! All who stand in my way will be crush'd!" Marcus unsheathed his blade, the sound intensified by someone rubbing two sheets of metal together off stage.

"Treacherous Leo," Naruto spat out in disgust, "my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!"

Naruto began the battle with a display of fake magic, signalling to the guys backstage by touching the hilts of the twin daggers he was loaned together, and saying "Medeo!" He jumped, arm raised into the air as if casting the spell. A large, lethal ball flew out from the crevice above the sage, streaming colorful ribbons tied to its sides. It landed on Baku, who feigned a wince, and burst like a piñata realizing vibrant smoke over the line of villains.

The crowd gasped in amazement and cheered. Marcus stepped forward next dealing a quick blow to the Rhino on King Leo's left, making an over-the-top grunt. The rhino gagged, and flopped down the ground, twitched but then fell still. Blank, took out the second rhino guard in much the same way, leaving only King Leo, Marcus's sworn enemy standing to fight, sword raised high. He charged forward, shouting "Taste steel!" and slashed at Marcus, receiving jeers and gasps from the crowd. Marcus played on their sympathies, by clutching at his arm, where sham blood now dripped.

With a wave of his hammer, Cinna gave the next signal to the backstage crew. "Pyro!" he cried, and sharply brought his arms down again. Red smoke billowed up from the woodwork, giving the illusion that Baku had been set aflame. He moaned in agony, and the embers trickled away. In the time it took King Leo to recover, Naruto brandished the daggers, and slashed at the large man, flipping away to avoid a counter; Blank followed suit landing a lower hit than Naruto had, and narrowly missing a strike to the face. Rumbling with rage, Baku, pounded his legs calling "poly!" to the heavens, and setting the backstagers to action once again. Stars gathered around Blank, flowing in dark blue streams, and clustering into a ball above his ruby mane.

The ball flared with purple and jade, and someone out of view ran a stick across a set of chimes. The light coursed down onto Blank, who yelped with displeasure, but shook the pain off, his character stubborn and strong. Angered by the attack on his friend, Naruto came in for another attack, giving Marcus a moment to angle in the final blow. He struck the man, as practiced, on the chest, causing Baku to drop his weapon, to clutch mournfully at his wound, and stagger away to the stairs, abandoning the fight.

"Arrg … Grr…" he cried, half furious, and half agonized. He mounted the steps with a staggered gait, eager to run but too wounded to go quickly. When he reached the castle top, he called down to his rivals. "Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!"

"Come back!"

After spitting the words, Naruto hurried to chase the King, but in a twist that sent the audience reeling in surprise, Blank jumped in his way. Infused with the need to catch the evil villain, Naruto slashed his sword at the guy; the red-head hopped up the staircase, his weapon drawn.

"Consider this, Naruto! If Prince Schnieder were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"

"Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!" Naruto retorted.

He continued up the stairs, this time in pursuit of his friend, now a traitor to their cause; Blank hurried to the top of the castle, and stopped to face Naruto there. Their swords met with a resounding crash. Naruto withdrew the blade quickly to swing at his counterpart again, but Blank shied away from the blow with a skilled movement, and countered aiming for Naruto's feet. Careful and precise, Naruto leaped into the air to avoid the slash. His landing forced Blank to move further along the wall; Naruto hit high, but Blank ducked away; swiftly Naruto swung the blade again, overcome with wroth for his brother, Blank flipped out of his reach. Their swords clashed again, as they swung for each other at the same time. Blank avoided one more strike, and then sprung over the wall, down onto the stage below and began to run to the stands.

"Come back here!" Naruto cried, hurtling after him.

The fight of the brothers was always a popular scene, because of the tragedy surrounding their relationship, and it was one they needed to make the most of now. Naruto pursued Blank down to the stands, and across onto a narrow platform underneath the balcony where the nobles and the queen could easily see them.

"En garde!"

"Expect no quarter from me!"

Naruto followed Blank's lead composing a fight with him from a set of basic moves which could be adapted depending on how the crowd reacted. The motion of Black's sword and body would instruct Naruto on what to do next, but their reactions needed to be in perfect sync. They ducked, leaped and flipped out of the way of their opponents' blade, moving back and forth along the platform so all the nobles could witness the fight, allowing their swords to occasionally crash together dramatically before resuming the onslaught. After a few minutes, feigning exhaustion, Blank exclaimed "We shall finish this later!"

"Come back here!"

They ran towards the castle, to a small servant's door near the stands, and after a quick glance at the balcony to check they weren't being observed, crept inside.

Naruto and Blank were moving on to the sword fighting scene as Garnet left to go put on her traveling clothes. The two men ran off the stage and thrust and parried within their fight. Naruto and Blank both had to drop on their side for dramatic ducks, and Naruto often dared to do a back flip, getting loud 'ahhhs' from the crowd. Their swords often collided, making some audience members jump. A particular black mage gasped at every time the swords bumped. When Naruto and Blank were through they received a lot of Gil from a very pleased audience, including Queen Brahne herself!

Naruto and Blank collected the Gil then ran...inside to Alexandria Castle.

Garnet got into her yellow-orange traveling clothes that covered most of her body and went over silken, white undershirt and garments. She wore red, leather gloves and a blue ponytail holder that held her low ponytail at her waist. Her retractable rod was hidden somewhere up her sleeve, locked in place by clever bindings upon her lower arm.

After willing her fear aside, she started to leave her room, putting on her cape and hood. She was now donned in pink silk. She walked around the castle, thankful that the Pluto Knights were too lax that they often left their posts. She was able to sneak by and arrive nearer to the exit without anyone catching her. Just then, she heard footsteps, right as she was passing the spiraling staircase.

"I wonder what part the play has gone to now."

"Wonder what part the play has now gone to, I do too."

 _Zorn and Thorn!_ She quickly drew in a panicked breath and wondered what to do now! They would see right through her disguise and report her to mother, where she'd surely get into trouble. Garnet had to hide quickly! She looked all around herself, trying to think of where to hide. Her mother's chamber, Zorn and Thorn wouldn't randomly transverse into there. Entering the room she felt an odd sense of surrealism. A sense of sadness washed over her as she couldn't remember the last time she entered her mother's chamber without instruction or facing a scolding. Her mother changed over the years, starting shortly after her father died. Garnet dove into the room and hid away from prying eyes.

Garnet's eyes spied something sparkling in the distance on her mother's dress-drawer. It was the royal pendant! "I must take it, otherwise I might not be recognized among the guards at Lindblum!" She took the pendant and rose it over her head and put it on. Around her neck was the safest place she found for it.

The guards were made short work of. Naruto used a henge as he received the package from Blank. From the ground it could jump about half of Naruto's entire height, and it made a strange warbling noise. Annoyed, Blank turned and caught the little beast between his slimy gloved hands, and held it upside down by its spindly legs.

"Alright! I should be able to put the Princess to sleep with one of my illusions.'' Naruto stated as they went out into the hallway.

Outside, the hallway split in three directions. The red carpet lining the elaborate tiles, stretched up a staircase, and divided both left to the door Naruto and Blank had first come through, or right further into the palace.

"According to recon," began Blank, his tone much more serious now, "the royal box should be right above these stairs!"

"Got it!"

A chorus of saddened cries erupted from the audience outside. Both Naruto and Blank turned to the door, suspecting which scene had just ended. Cinna's character had just met his end.

"Uh-oh! The scene where Marcus sneaks into Cornelia's chamber is about to start!" cried Blank. "Let's get this over with before the finale, okay?"

Naruto didn't answer, but hastened instead to the stairwell twisting up to the royal box. Above, the path split again to the balcony door on the right and another set of doors on the left, which if Naruto remembered correctly, would take him to the private chambers. As he was rounding the last of the steps, the left hand doors opened; suspecting it was another guard, Naruto spun and upped his guard, ready for a fight. Though instead of a guard a young woman dressed in a white hooded jacket came running towards him. Startled by his sudden appearance, the girl in the cowl, stopped also.

"Umm… would you please let me pass?" she kept her head and voice low, and spoke with a sheepish politeness.

Her scent was what puzzled him though. No hint of steel or other such scents that indicated she was a solider. There was also no scents indicating she was a cook, in fact she smelled of fancy lotions. Was she a noble of some sort? ''Are you a noble?'' he suddenly pressed, watching her seize up.

"N-no, I-I'm not..." she shook her head impatiently.

''Why don't I believe you.'' he said as he grabbed at her, allowing a brief glance of the face under the white hood.

''What are you doing mercenary?'' Blank's appearance had momentarily distracted the blond and in the moment the flustered girl scatted off.

Naruto headed after the girl down the stairs.

"Who the heck was that!" Blank asked.

Not stopping, Naruto answered him "Damnit thief that was Princess Garent!" he hopped over the splayed form of Blank on the floor in pursuit of her.

"Are you serious!"

Emerging from the shadows of the castle's shrubbery, came two small jesters who were dressed in over sized clown outfits of blue and pink. They had their faces painted to show no emotion and had a large hat protruding with bells dangling from it all around their head. The one in pink was Thorn and she held her face in terror seeing that Garnet had run away with a family treasure. Zorn, the one in blue, was frightened at what the queen would do to them if she found out the crisis. It would be best to report this to the queen as soon as possible no matter what the consequences may be...

They ran together as if perfectly synchronized into the empty castle complaining at every room they entered.

"We are in trouble!"

"Trouble are we in!"

The jesters ascended the stairs and they shouted at each other of the possibilities the Queen could do with them.

"This is terrible!"

"Our heads, Queen Brahne will have!"

They jumped up and down and made faces of agony through the white and black paint smeared on their faces and continued to run up the stairs.

"We must hurry!"

"Hurry, we must!"

As they continued they journey to the queen they constantly reminded themselves of the trouble they were in and what the Queen could, would, and shouldn't do to them. They were just jesters to the eye but powerful mages underneath and that could have stopped any thief. Just as they reached the spiraling staircase, Zorn almost ventured outside to the crowds.

"The right way, that is not!"

"I know that is not the right way!

Thorn regarded Zorn's poor attempt to convince her that he didn't know where he was going.

"Really, do you?"

"I really do!"

"Wonder, I sometimes do."

Thorn rocked back in forth in a very infantile often always behaved this awkwardly, mimicking what the other said and using exaggerated movements.

"N-Now is not the time to wonder!"

"Hurry to Queen Brahne, must we!"

"We musy hurry to Queen Brahne!"

As if realizing what their main objective had been, they went up the stairs and this time it was Thron who was distracted in another direction. She tried opening the doors of the Princess's chambers when Zorn squeaked behind her.

"That is not the right way!"

"N-Not the right way, I know!"

"Do you really?"

"Know I really do!"

Thorn was infuriated that Zorn was mocking her and she too was just as stubborn as he as to not admit his mistake. In a repeating manner Zorn sarcastically stated, "I really wonder sometimes."

"Th-The time to wonder, now is not!"

As if to change the subject Thorn jumped up and screamed aloud, "Hurry to see Her Majesty, we must!"

"We must hurry and tell her Majesty!"

The two jesters stumbled onto each other in the excitement to see the Queen. They yelled as they entered the balcony where the Queen was watching the performance as if to announce their entrance.

"Your Majesty!"

"See the queen, we must!"

Zorn and Thorn approached Adelbert Steiner who saluted them with a fist to his heart, his face stern and his priorities made up way before they had arrived. His voice was like a commander reprimanding his soldiers for interrupting his speech.

"Her Majesty is busy! Come back later!"

"Is it an emergency?"The voice that came from the other side of the Queen's balcony was soft yet determined; strong willed but not demanding. It called for respect and the woman who approached was definitely respected for all she had done and the warrior she had become. General Beatrix stood before them pushing elegantly the locks of her chocolate brown hair out of her face. Her features were exquisite from what people could see and she wore a band from her forehead to the bottom right of her face hiding her eye. Her thick hair was curled at her ends by her muscular shoulder and she wore a revealing yet function-able outfit, her sword stowed away in a sheath on her hip. She approached the jesters saluting them as well. They decided to explain to her the problem.

"Her Royal Highness..."

"..Princess Garnet..."

"Is in terrible danger!" They said that last part in unison.

"I see," General Beatrix said. "I'll see what I can do. Wait here."

She walked over towards the lump of queen that seated herself on the throne. She salute the queen by balling her fist and letting it hit the center of her chest and, straight as an arrow, let it stretch out in front of her and fall to her side. "Your majesty," Started Beatrix.

"What is it! Can't you see I'm watching the show?" Responded and irritated Queen Brahne, eyes glued to the happenings on stage. The crowd let out a gasp, as did the queen. Beatrix frowned inwardly and felt very stupid for disturbing the queen. She was also mad and Zorn and Thorn for causing her to do this! Beatrix cleared her throat. "Your majesty, Princess Garnet has run off with the royal pendant." There was no point in mentioning the danger part. It would worry the queen, believed Beatrix.

"Well of all the-what could she be thinking? Well, go find her! General Beatrix and uh..."

"Steiner...Captain Steiner." Steiner whispered, hoping she'd remember.

"Ah, Captain Steiner!"

Go figure, she remembered. He straightened his posture and moved his muscled bulk to her right side and saluted, hand going to his head before resting at his side.

"Go find Princess Garnet." Ordered Queen Brahne, unconcerned that her daughter was apparently missing and she was more focused on the play.

Steiner stole no look at the unsightly queen, but saluted and obliged and left to go round up his knights. He was disappointed in that he had to go get them all individually and that Squad Beatrix seemed better disciplined.

Naruto had chased the Princess down to the roof of one of the buildings. She was standing on top of one of he brick structures as their eyes met. He glanced up, revealing for a moment in the beauty of her face in the glow of the tower's lanterns. The princess merely smiled at the boy, her eyes holding a vaguely familiar sensation to him as she slowly edged over to the side. ''Hey wai...'' she went over the edge. ''Shit!'' Naruto swore as he watched her fall. He watched as the Princess swung from one of the ropes hanging from the theater ship.

Naruto leaped after her, swinging from flag banners and bouncing off columns. He made sure to keep an eye on the girl as the wind caused his hair to fly back. Both air bound denizens flew over the crowds in the stands from their monument. Naruto landed on all fours shortly after the princess landed on the Orchestral box.

During this whole thing the Captain of the Pluto Knights was making his way to the stage. He was thankful the princess didn't come to any visible harm, but if he didn't hurry she would be lost to him. The knight removed a string of flags from the tower and tied it around his waist; there wasn't time to calculate his trajectory! The princess was in danger! The magnificent feeling of soar like a bird was soon replaced by fear as his haste only lead to pain. Letting out a scream, Steiner flailed his arms, trying with all his might to slow his speed, but it did no good. The rope snapped with a freighting creak, sending Steiner airborne, lurching him with a force of the momentum he'd gathered straight into a face-full of wood. He crashed with such power the planks splintered, buckling to make room for his form. He was wedged to a stop when the thrust died away, and was left hanging amid a powering of dust, half-in and half-out of the ship. Severed wood fell past his twitching leg as he momentarily passed out.

Back with the others Garnet was still giving chase. Naruto had long since decided not to sweat it and just simply follow after the Princess, waiting for her to tire herself out instead of stressing about it. It wasn't like she would be able to get away. Sure enough she ran into that teal haired Tantulus girl Ruby.

"Hold yer horses, there! Whut kinda cattle you chasin', darlin'?" Princess Garnet didn't understand the question, so she let the woman continue. "You should at least say yer sorry!"

"Please pardon me," the princess responded, placing her hands over her heart in apology. "I was in a hurry, you see …"

"And here I am, fixin' to get ready fer my big entrance!" complained the girl, waving her hands about dramatically.

''Its futile to keep running.'' Naruto remarked as he stepped through the door. The girl of course took off once again. ''I'll handle this Ruby-san. Just tell the boss its time we high tail it out of here.'' he informed the teal haired woman. He was relieved when the young woman finally decided to stop woman. ''Have you decided to stop giving chase or are you tired?''

"Do you …" she began, uncertain. "Do you work on this theater ship?"

Naruto shook his head. ''I was contracted for a job. I am not a native to this kingdom if that's what you mean.''

"As you have no doubt suspected … the truth is that … I am actually…" the girl finally lifted her hood to her hairline revealing her famous beauty in its entirety. Her heart shaped face was tainted with a subtle worry which had wiggled its way into her otherwise angelic features. "… Princess Garnet Til Alexandros, heir to the throne of Alexandria." She placed her hands out in front of her as if about to pray. "I have a favor I wish to ask of you… I wish to be kidnapped … right away."

Naruto gave her a wry look and rose an eyebrow. Without a doubt there was much desperation rolling off the girl and something else? Fear? Uncertainty. Regardless just seeing her, just looking at her reminded him of Hinata that even if he wasn't on contract he highly doubted he would have said no.

"Princess! Where are you!"

Someone was shouting down the corridor. ''Must be friends of yours as I sure as hell don't recognize that voice.'' and whoever was coming was wearing very heavy armor if that jangling in Naruto's ears was an indication.

"Please," she begged, "They've come for me!"

''Very well...'' Naruto replied with a nod. ''I'll hide you.''

"Thank you. You have my gratitude," she replied, but she still sounded unsteady.

 _"What are you two doing? Come on, this way!"_

Naruto vaguely recognized the voice, but the Princess let out a scream and ran behind Naruto as he was standing. She clutched onto his arm with both hands and buried her face deep behind her hood to avoid being seen.

"Don't worry, Princess its one of the members of Tantulus.''

"Oh, really?" she hesitated a moment, but let go of Naruto. "I am sorry. You startled me."

"Man, that hurts!" he complained, stomping. "I wash up every morning, you know!"

 _"Princess!"_ That voice and jangling got louder.

"This way!" said Cinna, pointing behind him to the meeting room.

"Alright, we'll follow you!" Naruto said as he turned to the Princess and gave her a reassuring nod. ''Go on ahead, I'll cover the rear and keep you out of sight.''

The latch clicked open and Steiner, after an unsavory journey through corridors of abandoned costumes which all looked the same, finally made it into a space which looked unique. "Princess?" he called. He was so sure he had heard her troubled voice from inside; where had that vagrant dragged her?

He kept calling to her, listening for even a muffled reply, perhaps through a gag of some kind. "Princess… Princess! Princess …? PRINCESS! Princess?" his cries received no response.

At last another of his knights came charging in after him. "Where have you been!" Steiner demanded, but then he noticed it was the same knight who had secured the tower. The name and number still escaped him, but that was of no importance now.

"Sir! I'm sorry, Sir!" replied the knight, dutifully.

Steiner turned, about to report the circumstances to his one capable man, but he closed his mouth again when he noticed the door on the left wall. In the momentary quiet, he thought he could hear voices."Princess!" Steiner tried one last time.

Inside the meeting-room, Naruto noticed a problem. ''I hope there's some sort of hidden passage on this ship.'' Cinna started laughing at the comment.

"Hehehe. I thought this might happen," he said, cheerfully and proudly. "Open!" Cinna stamped his foot once on a loose panel of flooring. The table sprung up as if hinged by its two back legs, and sat vertically concealing the strategy board behind it. "Sesame!" with another pound of Cinna's boot, a circular hatch which had otherwise been hidden by the table, flipped open to reveal an exit. Buzzing and clanking could be heard below, the familiar noises of the engine. "So I set up this escape hatch!"

 _"Princess!"_

Garnet turned towards the voice. Shadows moved in the gap below the door.

"Come on! Jump inside" Cinna encouraged. He stretched his arms up, and pencil jumped into the hole. Garnet wasted no time and bound down through the narrow space to the engine below; once she was through Naruto plunged down also.

Steiner checked the surroundings, but stopped when he saw the perfectly trimmed hole in the center of the room. "The princess must be down there!" he concluded. His knight stepped forward, peering at the hole hesitantly before puffing out his chest.

"I-I'll go first, sir!" he proclaimed, and he lunged himself at the gap. Unfortunately, the armor casing his body added more girth to the boy than he had anticipated. He landed with his back wedged in the hole, his arms and legs flailing about like an upturned tortoise's. Try as he might, the man couldn't wiggle himself free.

"Hey!" cried Steiner, "What do you think you're doing!"

"Captain, sir! I'm stuck, sir!"

"Grrrr! Blast it!"

Steiner recognized the rattling of an engine and that gave him his next destination. He hurried away to find another path to the lower decks, leaving the nameless knight to ponder his own ineptitude. However, the moment he was gone, the 'knight' allowed the smirk he had been concealing to blossom. Ceasing his pretend struggling, he turned to ensure the hunk of metal had clambered fully from view, and reveled in his ability to act the role. _"Hehehe. He bought it!"_


End file.
